Legends Of Lucy
by titaniazoe
Summary: Earth. Fire. Air. Water. Only the Avatar master of all four elements, could keep peace between the four nations. But that all changed when Avatar Zeref's heart became dark, and he paved the way for the Fire Nation to attack. Thirty years have passed since Avatar Zeref's mysterious death, some people believe the Avatar cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope...
1. Prologue

Legends of Lucy

Prologue

_Earth. Fire. Air. Water. My mother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of harmony when the Avatar kept peace between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when Avatar Zeref's heart became dark, and he paved the way for the Fire Nation to attack. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he betrayed them. Thirty years have passed since Avatar Zeref's mysterious death, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. With no sign from the new Avatar, some people believe that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope…_

* * *

_Year X777_

Lucy crouched behind the snowdrift, quickly peaking over the top making sure the boy she was hiding from had not spotted her yet. She squatted back down and took a deep breath; she only had one shot to pull this off.

Counting backwards from three, she jumped as high as she could, hurdling the snowdrift aiming to tackle the seemingly unsuspecting boy. At the last moment he side stepped to dodge her attack, and instead of colliding with the boy Lucy flew head first into a mound of snow causing all the snow in the tree above to fall on her as well.

Lucy started attempting to dig herself out of the mound of snow. "GRAAAYYY!" Lucy screeched as soon as her head popped out of the white powder.

"Tsk, Lucy can't you see I'm practicing my bending!" Gray scowled at the girl still struggling to free herself from the snow. "You're a bender too Lucy, shouldn't you be able to get yourself out of there?"

"Momma said that I should try and solve some of my problems without using my bending". Lucy's body was almost free when she slipped and fell once again, causing the collected snowy flakes from trees surrounding them to fall on top of her again.

Gray chuckled to himself and used his bending to move the snow off of the trapped girl. Lucy rolled over onto her back and begun making a snow angel. "Thanks Gray", she giggled, "Let's go penguin sledding!"

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes, "I not a kid anymore Lucy! I'm a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe! Now run off and bother someone else I have to practice my bending!" Gray waved his hand in a dismissive manor.

Lucy gave Gray a questioning look, "Gray your nine and you're only a year older than I am! Come on lets go penguin sledding!"

Gray stooped down to grab some snow, "That still makes me older and therefore smarter!"

"Pff! As if! You probably couldn't tell a penguin from a flying lemur anyways!" Lucy giggled. Gray smirked to himself as he threw a snowball at her, faster than any normal nine year old boy could. Lucy used her bending to divert the snowball's path, "Oh you've done it now Fullbuster!" An all-out snowball-water bending war began between the two, their shrieks of delight echoed throughout the village.

The fight came to an abrupt stop when a sweet voice cut through the children's laughter. "Lucy dear what did I say about using your bending only in practice?"

Lucy guiltily starred at the ground, "Sorry Momma", and then she looked up shooting Gray an angry look, "He started it!"

Gray scoffed, "Did not! She started it! I was practicing my bending and she kept bothering me!"

"That was very mature of you Gray", Layla could not help but smile at the two. Lucy pouted and rolled her eyes, shooting Gray another angry look. "Lucy, stop scowling like that it's not lady like." Gray snickered, and Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now come say goodbye to your father Lucy, he's going to be away on business and we will not see him for a while." Lucy grabbed her mother's outstretched hand and guided her back through the town to their home.

Lucy's father was the wealthiest man in the Southern Water tribe, their home was the largest in the whole village. Where most lived in tents or igloos, Lucy's home looked like a giant ice sculpture of a house.

Upon entering Lucy and her mother walked to the large room that served as her father's study. Inside her father was sitting behind his large desk, writing on a scroll his brow creasing in concentration.

"Jude, Lucy is here to bid you farewell" Layla gently nudged Lucy closer to her father. Lucy and her father got along alright, but he was usually busy so she didn't see him much.

Her father looked up from his paper and blinked twice before he seemed to process what his wife had said. He stood from his desk and scooped up Lucy, bringing her in for an embrace. "Be good to your mother while I'm away. Keep up with your school lessons too, they are more important to your future than that silly bending you do. Understand?"

Lucy quickly glanced at her mother who was looking at her husband with a mixture of love and sadness in her eyes. Lucy looked back at her father, and gave him one of her classic bright smiles. "Of course father!"

"Good now run along, I have work that needs to get done before I leave for the Earth Kingdom tonight".

Lucy left the study and ran back outside to find Gray. Turning into the garden, Lucy spotted Gray amongst the many ice sculptures that they had both made during their training. Lucy would never admit this to Gray but his sculptures were always far greater than hers, he had an uncanny ability to capture every minute detail of the things he sculpted.

"Hey Fullbuster! Wanna go penguin sledding?" A wide grin split Lucy's face.

Gray blushed slightly, then his face broke into a smirk, "Fine, but I'm totally gonna win when we race!"

Lucy grinned even wider and thrust her fist up into the air, "Yes! It's on!"

* * *

_1 month later_

"Alright now breathe in deeply. Focus your energy on your center. Imagine you are fluid like the water you are bending. Now do the movements I showed you" Gray instructed Lucy.

Lucy attempted to recreate the movements Gray had shown her, but wound up stepping on her own foot and falling over, the water she had been bending splashed back down to the ground. "You're a real klutz ya know that?" Gray offered her a hand to help her up, and Lucy was about to take it when she saw his smirk and instead slapped his hand away. She spun around so her back faced him and scowled, "You don't have to be rude about it!"

Gray rolled his eyes and was about to yell an insult back at her when something distracted him, and he looked worriedly at the sky. Lucy spun around, "What? Penguin got your tongue?" It was then that Lucy realized why Gray had gone silent, all around black snow fell from the sky.

Lucy held out her hand to catch one of the dark snowflakes, it melted on contact and left a black stain behind. "I think its soot, but why is it falling from the sky like snow?" Lucy wondered out loud. Gray shrugged equally as confused as her.

Layla suddenly appeared around the corner, "Gray! Lucy! Get inside now!" Gray immediately grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and followed Layla inside the Heartfilia's giant house.

Once they were all inside Layla asked them to bend a sheet of ice to cover the doors. Lucy and Gray working together managed to form a thick layer of ice over all the windows and doors. Once that was done Layla grabbed both of their hands and brought them to a secret door that Lucy had not known existed.

Inside was a small room with a few bags and blankets and food rations. "Stay in here until I say so, and both of you stay as quiet as you can okay?" Layla instructed while ushering the two children inside the room.

"What about you, mom what's going on? Why do we have to hide?" Lucy looked at her mother her large brown eyes full of worry and fear.

"Gray, promise me you'll protect Lucy for me, please?" Gray straightened and gave Layla a determined nod.

"Remember stay quiet, and don't let anyone in unless it's me" Lucy felt close to tears but nodded to her mother. She was determined to do exactly as her mother instructed, but had a bad feeling in her gut about the whole situation.

Her mother gave her one last loving look then sealed the door shut. At this Lucy's courage finally wavered and the tears she was trying desperately to hold in came rushing out in a great flood. She wrapped her tiny arms around Gray and cried until she heard a commotion coming from outside their hiding spot somewhere off in the house.

"Momma?" Lucy whimpered, releasing her grip on Gray and crawling towards the door. She leaned against it trying to hear what was going on but only heard muffled shouts that sounded like a man's voice and he wasn't happy.

"MOMMA!" Lucy shouted and started pounding on the door. "Lucy stop!" Gray shouted wrapping one arm around Lucy's middle and placing his other hand over her mouth. "Your mom said we had to stay quiet no matter what, remember?" Gray whispered, removing his hand from Lucy's mouth.

"But she could be in trouble, we have to help her" Lucy all but whispered. Gray looked conflicted before he finally conceded, "We'll take a look outside and if there is any sign of danger I'm dragging you right back inside this room, you understand me?" Lucy nodded fear and determination in her eyes.

Gray slowly cracked the door to their secret hiding place open, and peaked around the room. The coast was clear so he signaled for Lucy to follow him. The pair stood in the middle of the room and listened carefully for any sign of discord.

Suddenly a gruff shout came from the hall outside the room they stood in, "Where are the water benders? The towns' people told us the only two in the entire water tribe lived here: A boy and a girl, where are you hiding them?"

"The boy is not here, he is long gone by now, as for the girl… I am the water bender you seek. But I'm not going down without a fight!" came Layla's defiant reply. Lucy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, why would her mother lie about being a bender? Suddenly a great swell of fire came from the hallway, singeing the curtain that served as a door to the room.

Following the burst of fire a loud thud echoed through the house and Lucy could now see the collapsed figure of her mother lying sprawled out on the floor. About five Fire Nation soldiers stood on the other side of her mother, along with a man with fancy armor and handsome face, probably a high-ranking general, and a young boy about the same age as her and Gray with shockingly pink hair.

"Momma", Lucy whispered. Layla slowly propped herself on one elbow and said a soft yet stern voice, "Gray please get Lucy and yourself out of here now". Gray didn't hesitate, he grabbed Lucy's arm and sprinted towards the window. He used his bending to remove the ice, and getting a firm grasp on Lucy's middle he jumped sending the both of them flying out the window. They thankfully landed safely in a rather large pile of snow.

"Quick Natsu follow them! Don't let that boy out of your sight! He's the one we are after!" The highly ranked official nudged the boy towards the window, sending him in pursuit of the other children, and then turned his attention back to the woman lying before him, "Lying to a Fire Nation general is a hefty crime: the sentence is death."

Lucy and Gray ran with all their might, all the while tears poured down Lucy's face. '_Momma, please be okay…' _The village was in ruins, all the other houses and various buildings were singed or had smoke coming from them. Gray tugged her along continuing on towards the gate that would lead them out of the village and into the vast arctic wasteland that surrounded the town.

They were just about there when a fireball flew past them and collapsed a building to their left. Gray had just enough time to yank Lucy out of the way so the falling debris would not crush her.

"Lucy get out of here I'll hold them off!" Gray shouted while taking a fighting stance. "But Gray—"Lucy stammered, but was cut off by another fireball sailing too close to her head for comfort. "Lucy get out of here now!" Terrified Lucy stood up and gave Gray a hug while whispering, "Please be safe", into his ear. She spun around and took off into the unknown beyond the village.

"How sweet, too bad it's you we're after", the smug fire bender stood hands aflame across from Gray. He couldn't help but scoff, the kid was about the same age as him. No way was he going to lose to this pink-haired fire freak!

"Shove off ash-for-brains, leave my village at once or I'll make you!" Gray smirked at the kid ready to launch into attack.

"Tsk, as if ice-prick! I'll show you whose boss!" At this the two boys leapt into battle.

* * *

Lucy ran for gods knows how long, she ran until her legs were numb to the pain and the soles of her shoes were completely worn through.

Slowing to a stop she bent over with her hands on her knees panting. As soon as she caught her breath memories of what had just happened flooded back into her mind.

Tears flowed down her face once more as she fell to her knees and broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

She cried until she felt empty, and when she finally felt empty she lay on her back and stared at the night sky. Looking at the stars she felt a small peacefulness creep in, it was swiftly crushed again by sorrow as she remembered the times her mother told her stories about the stars.

Suddenly a blue glow caught her attention. She sat up and squinted trying to see what the source of the light might be.

She slowly stood and started trudging towards the light in the distance, swaying a bit from lack of sustenance and the emotional drain of the past 24 hours.

After walking what seemed a short distance, she came upon a cave, which was the source of the light. Without hesitation Lucy walked towards it, her pace quickening the closer she got until she was full on sprinting towards the cave. The blue glow it emitted seemed ethereal and comforting.

As soon as she stepped foot across the thresh hold of the cave the blue glow dimmed, Lucy felt sad at the loss of the welcoming light. But another light source soon replaced it; a bright white light filled the cave.

Causing Lucy's eyes to water, she shielded her face until the light dimmed to a soft glow. Then, she slowly opened her eyes to look again towards the source.

She was shocked to see a young girl who didn't appear to be much older than Lucy herself. Lucy took a quick step back, her shoe caught on a stone and she fell flat on her butt. "W-who are you?" she whispered her voice sounding painfully timid, although she was rightfully scared after the day she'd had.

"I'm an old friend I guess you could say", the girl said while giving Lucy a warm smile. "I am Avatar Mavis, I was the Avatar who came after Zeref. And I have come to help you, because you, Lucy, are the next Avatar."


	2. The Journey Begins

_Earth. Fire. Air. Water. Only the Avatar master of all four elements, could keep peace between the four nations. But that all changed when Avatar Zeref's heart became dark, and he paved the way for the Fire Nation to attack. Thirty years have passed since Avatar Zeref's mysterious death, some people believe the Avatar cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope..._

_Year X784_

It had been six years since the incident with the Fire Nation, four years since Lucy lost her mother and best friend. All this time she had been with Mavis in that cave she had stumbled into what felt like a lifetime ago.

Everyday she mediated, listening to Mavis' instructions. She was determined to get stronger and fulfill her role as Avatar if only to feel as though she was honoring the memory of her mother and Gray and the whole Southern Water tribe who suffered that day.

Mavis had grown up in the eastern air temple, and seeing as she was killed at a young age and was essentially a ghost, she could not teach Lucy bending. However she could help guide Lucy on her spiritual journey that was important for all Avatars to take.

Each day Lucy worked to further her connection to the spirit world, sitting still for hours on end. The excitable young child she had once been had died the day of the attack, and was replace by a somber girl with one goal in mind.

Lucy was intensely lonely, a ghost was company but not enough for a growing child. So instead, she found solace in the stars, they reminded her of fond memories she had shared with her mother and Gray and they were a constant in a world that seemed to always be changing.

On a particularly clear night Lucy was laying on a snowdrift just outside the cave, she gazed up at the sky. On this night the stars seemed so close and innumerable. These were here favorite nights, because on nights like these it seemed life had as many possibilities as there were stars in the sky.

Suddenly a bright white light shown to Lucy's right. Out of instinct Lucy shielded her eyes until the light faded and she was greeted with the smiling face of Mavis. At this point Lucy and Mavis now appeared to be the same age, just on the cusp of being a woman in all aspects. However it was no secret Lucy was more well endowed than Mavis, it was glaringly obvious in fact.

"Good evening Mavis, I thought we were finished with training for the day?" Lucy's somber eyes were still starring up at the sky.

"Oh yes we are, however that is what I came to speak to you about." Lucy peered over at Mavis whose expression seemed to be a mix of happiness and worry. Propping herself up on one elbow Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow at Mavis. Mavis let out a nervous sigh as if she was struggling with the weight of her thoughts.

"I've come to tell you that you have progressed very well over the years, and at this point I have taught you all that I can. The next part of your journey must begin now."

Lucy sat up a shocked look plastered on her face, "What do you mean Mavis?"

"I mean to say that you must travel to the earth kingdom and find yourself a master to teach you earth bending. As the cycle dictates you were born a water bender and you have shown to be quite masterful at that. You must now follow the cycle accordingly and learn earth next. After that fire, then air. Only then will you be able to fulfill your lives mission to maintain order in this world."

The news settled heavily on Lucy, she was unsure how to feel. For so long her feet had ached to carry her away from this godforsaken cave so she might actually feel as though she was doing something.

Finally it was happening, she was beginning her journey to becoming the Avatar!

"When do I leave? Where do I go? Who will be my master? Mavis are you sure I'm ready for this?" a sudden anxiousness and dread took hold of Lucy. Could she really do this?

"Tomorrow you will begin your journey, you must travel to the city of Ba Sing Se and find an Earth bending master. However Lucy I must warn you, neither you nor I have been in touch with the outside world for some time. You will need to be cautious, there is no telling how the world has changed in the past six years."

"Of course Mavis", a smile spread across Lucy's face, her first since that fateful day six years ago.

Her journey to the Earth kingdom had been uneventful for the most part. Lucy had traded out her traditional blue water tribe clothes for the brown and green garb of the Earth kingdom, so as to blend in better.

In all it took her about two weeks to reach the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. Exhausted and nearly out of provisions Lucy drags her feet walking down the beaten dirt path, in the distance she can see the outer wall growing closer and closer.

The welcomed sight boosts her energy and causes Lucy to take off at a slight jog, eager to reach the city and find a master.

In all her excitement Lucy is not paying close attention to where she is placing her feet. Her foot catches on a rather large stone in the road, twisting her ankle painfully and causing her to fall into a man pushing a rather large cart.

The effect is like dominoes causing Lucy and the man with the cart to fall over, sending the cart careening off the path and crashing into a tree. Effectively destroying whatever merchandise was inside the cart and causing it to fly everywhere covering the bystanders in vegetable shrapnel.

Lucy sat on the ground whimpering and holding her injured ankle, bemoaning her clumsiness for the umpteenth time. "My cabbages! You girl, your gonna pay for a new cart and all those cabbages!" The cart man stalked towards Lucy who was frantically waving her hands in front of her face stuttering about her lack of money.

Suddenly a guard was there scowling at Lucy, "what's the problem here?" Lucy's breathe stopped in her throat and fear seized her heart. Before her stood a guard clothed in Fire nation military clothes. Memories of fire and her fallen mother clouded her thoughts.

Lucy sat frozen on the ground, starring up at the man in horror. "What's the matter girlie? You mute or something?"

Panic rose within Lucy she was unsure what to do and couldn't seem to get words to come out of her mouth. The guard brought out a baton and took a menacing step towards her, "You best answer me girlie or your gonna find yourself in jail!"

"That wont be necessary sir, my sister her is just extremely shy. To answer your question, it seems this man was being reckless with his cart and injured my her."

Lucy turned her wide eyes on the imposing figure of her savior. She was a tall, red haired woman who wore armor that was silver. Lucy was shocked by how beautiful the woman was, almost as shock at the fact that this woman had come to her aid.

The woman helped Lucy up and draped her arm over her shoulder to help support her weight. "All is well though, we'll just be on our way" and with that the woman led Lucy away from the guard and an extremely angry cabbage vendor.

When they were a good distance away Lucy came to her senses, "Thank you very much for what you did back there, my name is Lucy what's yours?"

"My name is Erza, are you alright?" the woman named Erza sat her down on a boulder and began to inspect her ankle. "It only seems sprained, I'm no good at healing. But master may be able to help you."

"You have a master!" Lucy exclaimed remembering her mission at hand.

Erza eyed her warily, "yes, why do you ask?"

"I need someone to teach me bending" Lucy stated simply as though it should be obvious. Erza's eyes widened and she covered Lucy's mouth and dragged her further away from the main road.

Lucy's ankle screamed in pain as Erza pushed her down to sit on another boulder. "Are you crazy? You can just go yelling about bending all willy-nilly especially not earth bending! You'll get us both killed or worse thrown in jail to be tortured!"

Lucy's brows drew together in confusion, "What do you mean? The Earth kingdom has always been a safe haven for benders of all kinds."

Erza looked at Lucy as though she had two heads, "It was, until six years ago when the Fire nation invaded and we've been under their occupation since then. They've been hauling away anyone who is a bender, never to be seen again."

Lucy gasped, Mavis was right the world had changed. How was she supposed to master the elements if the Fire nation was hunting down all the benders? Stealing herself, Lucy look up at Erza determination blazing in her eyes, "Erza please take me to meet your master, it is of utmost importance that I learn earth bending."

Erza seemed hesitant, struggling with her internal war, finally her face broke into a confident smirk and she nodded her head. "Very well follow me closely and be a quiet as possible."

Lucy smiled and thrust her fist up in the air, silently celebrating her small victory.

Together they walked for about a mile into the woods until they came across a small wall, carved into the wall was a symbol Lucy had never seen before. Erza saw the curious look that crossed Lucy's face, "It the Fairy Tail symbol" she explained.

Then Erza helped Lucy to sit, then walked up to the door and pushed on certain stones that activated some sort of pulley system that opened a door for them.

Hobbling in Lucy was in awe of the landscape before her, there was a small mountain of boulders to the left. A tranquil pond with stepping-stones spanning its length to the right, and sat in the middle was a large building. A symbol matching the one that was on the wall was displayed above the main entrance.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild!" Erza swept her hand in an all-encompassing gesture. Then the doors were flung open and out staggered a girl who couldn't have been much older than Lucy yet she reeked of alcohol and looked to be fairly intoxicated.

As she swaggered towards them her long brown hair swayed with her, Lucy flushed at the stunning lack of clothing she was wearing. All she could think is if she wore an outfit like that in the southern pole she'd freeze to death, not to mention her father would berate her for he choice of clothing (or lack there of).

"Hey Erza! Back so soon? You shoulda warned us so we could all take refuge in our fallout shelter" the girl slurred and began laughing as if what she had said had been the funniest thing. Lucy noticed the drunken girl had a tattoo above her hip that matched the symbol on the building and wall.

"Nice to see too Cana, is the Master in? I'd like to introduce him to Lucy". Cana's eyes slowly moved from Erza to land on Lucy and widen as she looked at her from head to toe.

"I know you" Cana said in a way that sounded confident and completely unsure all at once. "I'm sorry I think you might have me confused with someone else, I don't ever recall having met you." Lucy gave the girl a wary look.

"No we haven't met, I've seen you in a vision" Cana proclaimed putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest in an over dramatized show of confidence.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Cana claims to have the gift of foresight. Though I'm not sure I believe her entirely because her predictions always seem – ah—how do I put this? Predictable?"

Cana deflated at Erza's words, "I really can though," she murmured under her breathe like a spurned child. Cana kicked an invisible pebble, "Master should be in his office, I'm going back to the bar. You soured my mood now I have to drink it away." Cana melodramatically gave a sigh and spun around to enter the building again.

Erza rolled her eyes, "She really is a nice girl, she just really likes her alcohol." With a shrug Lucy limped into the building excitement building within her. This is it! She's finally taking her first big step towards her future. She found herself chanting, 'I can do this!' over and over in her head.

"First lets get your ankle wrapped then I'll take you to meet Master." Erza guided Lucy through what seemed like a giant party hall as the mood seemed jovial as people talked and laughed and drank booze.

Upon reaching the infirmary Erza sat Lucy down on a cot, "I'll go fetch Mira to tend your ankle, be right back!"

Lucy laid back on the cot and couldn't stop the small smile that spread across her face. 'I'm doing it mom! I'm traveling just like I always wanted to. I just wish you and Gray were here with me'. A tear traced down Lucy's cheek, though at the sound of someone entering the room she quickly swiped it away and sat back up. A beautiful woman with long white hair and stunning blue eyes smiled at her kindly. She could have been a princess Lucy thought, or some kind of royalty. She looked like she was made for people to fawn over.

"Hello! I'm Mira Jane, but you can call me Mira! I'm here to tend to your ankle, Erza said you had a nasty fall outside the main gates".

"Yeah its no big deal though, it barely hurts anymore". Lucy smiled this woman reminded her of her mother with her kind and gentle nature.

"Nonsense just look how swollen it is! I'll give you some ice to place on it to bring the swelling down, and then I'll wrap it up".

Mira spun around and grabbed a bowl from the counter, "Darn it! It's all melted! I forgot to put it back in the cooler after I treated Cana!" Mira pouted and then muttered under her breathe, "if he were back he could fix it but I've no idea where that boy has gone off to."

Lucy just barely picked up on her words, "Who could help Mira?"

"Don't worry about him Lucy, I'm sure you'll have the displeasure of meeting him later!"

Lucy gave a confused look then eyed the bowl of water Mira was holding, "if its ice you need I can help with that!" Lucy was excited to finally put her bending to good use. She transformed the water in the bowl into small ice cubes.

Mira gasped and nearly dropped the bowl, "y-you're a water bender?" Lucy was confused but Mira's startled look.

"Yeah, I'm from the Southern Water tribe!" at Lucy's words Mira paled. Mavis' warning rang in Lucy's head, and suddenly she worried she'd said too much.

"Mira is there something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Mira took a deep breathe and regained some of her earlier composure, "Yes, its just you never hear of any water benders coming out of the South pole anymore these days. I've only met one other bender who has come from the south."

A frown spread across Lucy's face, she had always wondered what had become of her tribe. But Mavis warned her against going back to see, claiming that she needed to avoid being seen by anyone until she was ready to begin her journey to become the avatar. It was a shock to hear that very few benders still existed in the Southern Water tribe.

"In all honesty I wasn't really sure there was anyone left in the South pole after the attack the Fire Nation lead on it six years ago" Mira seemed lost in thought as she placed the ice on Lucy's swollen ankle.

Lucy's mind spun into grief over her lost brethren and then guilt at the fact that she didn't save them. What good was being the avatar if she couldn't even protect her own people? Anger swelled with in Lucy, but before it could over whelm her the door to the infirmary swung open. Erza crossed the room to stand next to Mira.

"Master is ready to see you now Lucy". Mira nodded at Erza and began wrapping Lucy's ankle tight with gauze. When she finished Lucy stood up her ankle felt much better having received some medical attention.

"Alright lets go!" Lucy smiled her anger ebbing away as Erza led her back out into the party hall and up a staircase. She stopped in front of a door marked 'Master Makarov' and knocked smartly before opening the door and ushering Lucy inside.

"Hello Master I've brought Lucy in to see you" Erza still stood in the door way as Lucy entered giving the Master a tentative way.

"Please sit my child", her gestured to one of the seats across from his desk, "thank you Erza that will be all!" Erza nodded and closed the door leaving Lucy alone with the Master. She was shock by the size of the man, he was quite possibly the tiniest person she had ever seen. And he was much older than she imagined him being.

"So what brings you here to Fairy Tail child?" Lucy was hesitant to answer and unsure of how much she should say. She figured if this man was to be her master she should tell him who she really is.

"Well sir I'm here because Erza saved me earlier and she told me that she had a master. And I was hopping you could teach me earth bending sir" as she said this Lucy made a fist with her left hand and placed it against the palm of her right hand, and bowed slightly.

Growing up as an heiress she was instructed in the proper way to greet guests from all the other nations. She peaked up at the master to try and read his expression. To her surprise he was giving her a warm smile, "Of course my child! Well if that's all just head on back down stairs and—"

"Actually sir there's more," Lucy bit her lip nervously. The master looked confused but gestured for her to continue.

"Sir I journeyed here from the Southern Water tribe, because it is my task to master not just earth bending but all four elements. In short I'm here because I'm the Avatar".

Lucy paused to let the weight of her words settle upon the Master, not sure if he would believe her or not.

His face turned solemn and he gave a quick nod of his head. "The world has waited a while for your return, not many knew of Avatar Mavis as she died before she had been proclaimed Avatar. However she came to me in a vision when I first started Fairy Tail and informed me that some day one of her future lives would be passing through here. And finally that vision has come true in you. All of the members of Fairy Tail and I are now your nakama and we will dedicate ourselves to helping you realize your fate as the next Avatar."

Lucy felt gratitude pass though her whole body, "Thank you sir, I wont let you down!"

"I know you wont, and for Mavis' sake call me Master!" A wide grin split both of their faces. "Now go downstairs and get the official stamp of the Fairy Tail guild from Mira!"

Lucy surged forward and embraced the tiny man in a bone crushing hug, "thank you Master!" and with that Lucy skipped out of the room leaving a blushing and flustered Master in his office.

When she reached the main hall once more Lucy spotted Mira working behind the bar and skipped over to her.

"I see your ankle is feel much better" Mira gave her a bright smile.

"Oh yeah, Master told me to come see you and get the official stamp of the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy could hardly contain her excitement.

"Of course! Let me get it ready for you, what color would you like it in?" Mira began rummaging underneath the bar top in search of the stamper.

"Pink! Its been my favorite color since I was a little girl! Could I get it on my right hand please?"

Mira stood back up triumphantly holding the stamper and ink, "Sure thing!" She replied as she rolled the stamper in the ink and pushed it down of the back of Lucy's right hand.

The image of the Fairy Tail symbol faded into existence on her hand, and Lucy joyful hopped up and down. Suddenly the main doors to the guild swung open with a bang. Lucy spun around to see the source of the racquet.

Standing in the door way was a boy who was tall and lean, but well muscled. He was missing his shirt and the Fairy Tail symbol was prominent on his chest in a dark blue color. His equally dark hair was messy and around his neck hung a silver necklace Lucy knew all to well.

There was a moment of stunned silence as their eyes met.

"Lucy?" Tears steamed down Lucy's face.

"Gray?"


	3. Ba Sing Se

_Earth. Fire. Air. Water. Only the Avatar master of all four elements, could keep peace between the four nations. But that all changed when Avatar Zeref's heart became dark, and he paved the way for the Fire Nation to attack. Thirty years have passed since Avatar Zeref's mysterious death, some people believe the Avatar cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope..._

* * *

_Year X784_

Both of them stood stock still, not quite comprehending the sight before them. Then at the same moment they sprinted at each other and collided in a tight embrace.

Sobs echoed through out the silent guildhall as all eyes watched the two childhood friends reunite.

Finally the pair broke apart but didn't let go of each other, staring deep into each others eyes as if they looked away the other might disappear.

Lucy let out a bout of laughter, and attempted to dry her face with the back of her hand. Gray simply placed his hand on the side of her face, and stared at her still not believing what he was seeing.

"Is it really you?" he whispered.

Lucy giggled again, "yeah its really me!" Her face broke into a large grin and her eyes shined with fresh tears.

"I thought I'd never see you again Gray!" She hugged him again hiding her face in his chest as a new wave of tears cascaded down her face.

"When I found out our village had been destroyed, I had lost hope I'd ever see you again Lucy." He stroked her hair in a soothing manor. His fellow guild mates were shocked at Gray's display of emotion, since he had arrived at Fairy Tail he had been cold towards everyone.

Being reunited with his childhood friend brought up a wealth of emotion he had suppressed the past six years they had been apart.

Suddenly Lucy's head shot up and she clutched the front of Gray's shirt, "Gray do you think my Mother is still alive too?"

Gray stared down at the floor, his hair hiding his eyes. A tear traced its way down his face, Lucy and her mother had been his family ever since his parents had passed away.

* * *

_Gray shivered, the wind went right through his tattered, threadbare prisoners clothes. He trudged onwards, he could see the faint outline of the outer wall of the village in the distance through the onslaught of snow._

_He had been gone for two years after the attack, but it was still fresh in his mind as though it happened yesterday. He remembered seeing Layla writhing in pain telling him to take Lucy and run. He remembered Lucy releasing him from her embrace, which he thought to be their last, and turning to run into the desolate icy wasteland._

_He had held his own against the pink haired boy, they had been evenly matched actually. But then the soldiers he had seen inside had found them, and he knew there was no foreseeable escape for him._

_But now he was almost home, he couldn't wait to see Lucy again. He missed her bright smile and her clumsiness._

_When he stumbled into his village his heart dropped into his stomach. All of the homes and various other buildings were collapsed, turned into mounds of snow. He wandered around, spending the whole day searching for any living thing that may remain. But he had come up empty handed. _

_He stood in front of the Heartfilia manor, which compared to the other buildings wasn't in quite as bad a state of disrepair. If Lucy was anywhere near here, he knew she would be in this building. _

_Sucking in a deep breath, Gray pushed aside the tattered curtain that had been the door and walked inside._

_Some rooms were collapsed on themselves while others were still standing and seemingly untouched. He wandered up stairs and stopped dead in his tracks outside of the room he and Lucy had hidden in that fateful day._

_Peaking his head into the room, he gazed around. And what he saw nearly made his heart stop. A skeleton laid sprawled out on the ground, wearing garments that looked eerily similar to the ones Layla had always worn._

_Tears stung Gray's eyes as he stared over long at the remains of his mother figure. _

_He knew for certain Lucy had not returned, for if she had, she never would have left her mothers body to such a fate as this._

* * *

"Lucy, I'm so sorry" Gray still could not look her in the eyes.

Lucy grasped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Its okay, deep down I knew I just didn't want to believe it."

Lucy grasped his other hand as well and forced him to make eye contact with her, she gave him a small smile.

"Besides I found you, and that's more than I could have asked for".

They hugged again, when they drew apart they noticed they had drawn a crowd.

"Why don't you introduce me to you're friends, seeing as they are my guild mates too now".

* * *

Before she knew it two hours had passed, and Lucy had meet most if not all of the members of the Fairy Tail guild. They were some of the nicest, rowdiest people she had ever met. Considering her only company had been a spirit for six years, any group would seem that way. But even her neighbors in the Southern Water tribe were dull by comparison.

As the night wound down Lucy found herself seated at a table with Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman and Cana.

"So Lucy, if you are a water bender why were you seeking out a master in the earth kingdom?" Mira asked.

"Oh yes you said you wanted Master Makarov to teach you bending, but he only knows earth bending. I'm not sure he could help you with your water bending", Erza stated in a matter of fact tone.

Lucy fidgeted nervously, she thought they were all nice people but she wasn't ready to tell them, not ready for that many people to know.

"Well a master, even one who bends a different element, is better than no master at all", Lucy smiled and looked down at the table. "My mom gave her life to protect me so I can use my powers freely, I don't want to squander that gift."

Gray put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.

They all talked for another hour, it was well into the night now and most of the other members had left. It was decided that Lucy would stay with Gray in his small apartment, since she had just arrived today and didn't have a place of her own to stay.

They walked to his apartment in companionable silence, Gray held onto her hand tightly as if he didn't she might run off again.

* * *

The following five days Lucy and Gray fell into a similar pattern to the one they had when they were kids. They would practice their bending, with Gray trying to instruct Lucy. Lucy would wind up tripping or something to that effect, and then the two would start goofing off.

However it was a lot more fun to have a bending fight with more than two people, as Cana and Elfman liked to join in on their fun. Only once did Erza join in, and that was when a rogue stone that Cana had launched at Gray had smashed into Erza's strawberry cake instead.

After that incident they tried to keep their play fights outside.

On the sixth day Lucy had been with the Fairy Tail guild, it was an especially nice day and Lucy was no longer content with only going to and from Gray's house and the guild. Both are deep in the woods just outside Ba Sing Se's outer wall.

Lucy had never seen a big city and she noticed that Gray's food supplies were getting rather low, she decided the walk over would be the perfect opportunity to ask him to take her into the city.

She bumped shoulders with him and giggled as he gave her a light shove back.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"Can we go into the city? I haven't seen anything of the earth kingdom except the guild and your house! And I know you need supplies, so please? I promise I'll be good!"

Gray looked at her out of the corner of his eye and made a face like he was thinking over her proposal very hard.

"I don't know", he looked away from her hoping she didn't see him smirking mischievously, "there are loads of people in the city".

"I don't really mind crowds all that much".

"I bet you'll run into that cabbage guy again!" he pointed at her as she made a face.

"He doesn't scare me!" Gray laughed as she puffed out her chest in an attempt to look tough.

"And there are lots of fire benders in the city too". He smiled as she froze in place thinking he had got her.

"F-fire benders don't scare me that much anymore, Mira and Elfman are firebenders and I'm not scared of them!"

Gray eyed her cautiously, but he has known Lucy long enough to know just how stubborn she is and if he didn't give in she wouldn't drop the topic for another two weeks.

"Fine", Gray sighed.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered thrusting her fist up in victory.

"But!" Gray held up a finger, effectively cutting off her celebrating.

"But?"

"You need to be extremely careful, and you cannot under any circumstances use your bending."

"I promise I wont", Lucy gave him an easy smile not quite grasping why he was being so serious about the whole thing.

Gray grabbed Lucy's shoulders and gave her a solemn face, "And Lucy you need to remember, no matter what you hear people saying you need to keep your anger in check."

Lucy had always carried with her a sense of justice, most likely handed down to her by her mother who was very similar in this manor. And for as long as Gray had known her she was never one to keep quiet when somebody was talking bad about anybody or anything.

Too many times she had tried to start a fight with the other kids in the village for bullying him for his lack of parents.

He was worried what she might do if she were to hear some of what passes for idle chatter in the city. Even he had trouble keeping his anger in check the few times he had gone in, and he was a relatively calm person.

"I promise Gray! Geez, you worry too much!" She mussed up his hair and couldn't help but laugh at his exasperated expression, she grabbed his hand and took off towards the guild.

* * *

After they had both eaten lunch and informed the master where they were going they set off for the outer wall.

Gray had informed Lucy on her first night with him that he earns money by working odd jobs that are posted on a request board at the guild. It functions like an underground railroad of sorts, with a whole system of different rebels or outlying groups all working together to help each other survive outside the Fire Nation government.

Within twenty minutes they had reached the spot in which Lucy had bumped into the cabbage vendor and caused a scene, until Erza rescued her.

Soon they had made it to the entrance to the city, and a wave of nervousness hit Lucy. She was acutely aware of the sheer amount of people living within these walls, the likes of which she has never even been able to imagine.

Another brief thought flickered across her mind, what if she couldn't control herself. Mavis had instructed her in spirituality and informed her about the avatar state, and the fact that it is brought on by situations that invoke an extreme amount of emotion. She had never been taken over by her past lives, but what if Gray was right and she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

Sensing her distress Gray grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. When the walls split and Lucy got her first glimpse of the city she couldn't help the involuntary gasp that escaped her mouth.

It was spread out before her a city broken up by smaller walls and built up in tiers with a large palace sitting at the highest peak. The city was marred by the fire nation banners, smoke and burn marks that perforated the buildings.

Gray guided Lucy through the crowd, pulling her out of the way of on coming carts and passerby. Lucy continued to gawk at everything they passed, still in a state of awe of the sheer grandeur of Ba Sing Se.

"Luce, you've got to pay attention! You're going to get run over not paying attention."

"Sorry, I've just never seen a city this big, or this many people for that matter!"

"Okay just wait here while I go buy some food, and then we can stop by the library and you can check out a scroll if you'd like."

Lucy clasped her hands beside her face and bounced up and down, "Okay!"

Gray knew promising her a trip to the library would motivate her to stay in place.

* * *

Lucy continued to look around in wonder, and couldn't help but stare at everyone who walked by. The clothing was a mix of traditional earth kingdom dress, and what she could only guess was normal fire nation dress.

She saw a few Fire Nation soldiers milling about, they caused her slight uneasiness but nothing close to the panic she felt when she encountered one six days ago.

Gray hadn't been gone more than five minutes, but Lucy was getting antsy. So she decided to take a walk over to the main plaza where she had seen Gray head off to earlier.

She scanned the crowd but could not spot Gray at any of the stalls. Turning a slow circle Lucy's eyes did not lock with Gray's but with the cabbage vendor. At first he did not recognize her, but he did a quick double take and promptly turned red with rage.

Lucy was weaving through the crowd as quickly as she could manage, trying to evade being caught by the vendor.

She looked over her shoulder as she rounded a corner and promptly ran right into what felt like a solid wall of muscle. Lucy scrunched her eyes closed, anticipating the pain when she hit the ground. But it didn't come, instead two strong arms caught her and helped her to stand again.

She peak one eye open to verify that she was in fact standing, before she turned to face her rescuer. He was indeed well muscle, and extremely tall. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strong masculine face. What really caught Lucy's attention was the jagged lightening bolt shaped scar that ran down the right side of his face.

"Thank you", it came out far more breathless than Lucy had meant but the man was positively intimidating in size and appearance.

He smirked wide and Lucy's heart fluttered, he leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Oh no, thank you", His smile widened and Lucy blushed. He extended his hand out her, "Laxus".

Lucy smiled the brilliant smile she was known for and took his hand, "Lucy!"

"So, Lucy, may I ask what or who you were running from when you so rudely crashed into me?" He raised an eyebrow, a smug expression on his face and he exuded arrogance.

At his question Lucy paled and began looking around, when she spotted an outraged cabbage vendor scanning the crowd for her.

"I'm trying to get away from him," Lucy said meekly pointing to the vendor.

Laxus scowled, "That man is an ass".

Lucy tried to stifle her laugh but she couldn't help it as it sprung forth and drew the cabbage vendor's attention.

Lucy's laugh turned into a squeal of terror, she grabbed Laxus' hand and dragged him down the nearest alley.

The pair ran through the back alleys, keeping a fast pace. They came to an abrupt stop when the street they were running down dead ended in a wall.

Lucy bent over, hands on knees, gasping for breath. Laxus hardly seemed winded, he smirked and leaned against the wall in a casual manor.

"So now that you've got me all alone what are you gonna do to me?" He wagged his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manor.

Lucy's cheeks turned scarlet, "I-I'm sorry I just panicked when he spotted me, I'm not even sure where we are". Lucy began to feel nervous, she was alone with a stranger in a foreign city. Not to mention he was dressed in Fire Nation colors just added to increasing feeling of uneasiness.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here, huh?"

"This is my first time visiting the city actually, I came to get some supplies with my friend Gray". Realization dawned on Lucy and she felt panic sweep over her. "Oh no, Gray is going to be so worried, or mad, or both! Oh gods I need to get back!" Lucy ran to the end of the street, and turned in a circle trying to remember which way they had come from.

"Uh, which way did we come from?" Lucy asked turning back to Laxus.

He chuckled at her and shook his head, "I'll take you back, follow me Blondie".

Lucy pouted but followed him seeing as he was her only way back to Gray, "you're blonde too, baka!"

They began walking back, Lucy periodically stealing glances up at Laxus much to his amusement. "So are you from around here? You sure seem to know your way around".

He scowled, "I don't do backstory Blondie".

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you", she said with mock sweetness making Laxus smirk.

"I will say in all my travels I've never met a girl who can sass me back like you can Blondie".

Lucy smiled, "Ha! So you're well traveled huh? Sounds like, dare I say, backstory!" She held up one finger as if she had an epiphany.

He rolled his eyes, "shut up".

"And quit calling me 'Blondie', my name is Lucy!" She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't hit me!" he growled.

Lucy smirked oddly pleased that she could get under his skin. She started punching him in the side, "Oh yeah why not? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He folded his arms across his chest and shot her a stern look. Lucy mimicked his position and tried to hide the smirk that was spreading across her face.

Laxus was first to break eye contact, he pouted as Lucy cheered. As Lucy turned around to walk into the main square her eyes locked with those of an enraged cabbage merchant. "Oh for Mavis' sake", Lucy muttered.

"Y-y-you!" the merchant sputtered angrily, "You ruined my produce! You own me a lot of money to make up for it!"

"Sir, to be fair that was six days ago, and I don't have any money."

He scowled at her, "Oh I see!" he thrust a finger in her face. "I bet you're just one of those trash refugees from one of the weak nations outside the Fire Nation!" he crossed his arms and looked smug.

"What!" Lucy looked at the man in sheer disbelief, "excuse me?"

"You heard what I said! So which impoverished, frail nation will I be sending the bill to?"

Lucy's control snapped and anger rushed over her, she balled her hands into fists. "You can insult me all you want, but do not insult my people because they were hardworking good people. Better people than you will ever be!"

As Lucy berated the man, she flailed her fists around animatedly. At first this only caused the water in nearby barrels to slosh back and forth. Spilling a little, no one took notice of this except for Laxus. But as the argument progressed the water began to rise in in two foot waves, drawing significantly more attention.

"Well if they weren't so weak willed maybe the Fire Nation wouldn't have wiped them out as easily!" the man fired back. Lucy knew she was just giving him what he wanted, but she had never experienced this kind of torment. Images of her mother on the ground, wounded, telling her to run flashed through her head.

Lucy growled and barked out, "Shut up!"

"You're just as spineless as them." He smirked pleased he was able to push her this far.

Lucy's vision went white with rage, and something deep within her snapped. She had only one thought, to get ride of the man who dare insult her people and her mother.

Lucy's eyes went completely white, her hair began to blow in an unfelt breeze, and her whole body glowed white. When she spoke it sounded as if hundreds of people were speaking at once, in perfect synchronicity.

"You will pay for saying such things about my people!" Lucy roared. The cabbage man wilted like his produce and took off across the square.

Gray who had heard Lucy yelling clear across the square had dropped his groceries and was racing towards her, only to stop in shock when he saw her. She was floating about five feet off the ground, and she looked angrier than he had ever seen her.

Laxus was in an equal state of shock, his mouth agape staring at Lucy. Realization hit him like a bucket of cold water: this girl was his enemy.

Gray ran up to Lucy and grasped her legs, pulled her down, and wrapped her in a hug. "Lucy! You have to calm down! I'm here for you, I'm not going to leave you ever again!"

At his words the glow began to dim until it was gone, leaving behind a half-awake Lucy who had tears streaking down her face.

She stared up at him, "I'm so sorry Gray."

"It's alright Luce", Gray looked around and noticed everyone was still staring at them, "we need to get back to the guild now".

Gray picked Lucy up bridal style and rushed away from the main square, hoping everyone's shock lasted long enough for him to get Lucy out of the more crowded parts of the city.

* * *

Laxus watched the dark haired boy run off with Lucy, he clenched his hands into tight fists. He let loose a growl and charged after them, small flames licked his body making the crowd part before him or get scorched.

No matter how attractive she had been, she was not worthy of his attentions. She was water tribe scum, and on top of that she was the avatar. He would stop at nothing to capture her and complete the mission he had been tasked with six years ago.

He would not disappoint his father again, he would bring Lucy to him and regain his honor and his rightful place as crowned Prince of the Fire Nation once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! For the time being all updates to this story will be posted on my page! As always reviews and other feed back are much appreciated, make me super happy and encourage me to write the next chapter quicker! We're not entirely sure which ship we want to be end game just yet, so let me know as the story developes who your ****preferred ship is! Until next time!**

**-titaniazoe**


	4. Kyoshi Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Avatar**

* * *

_Earth. Fire. Air. Water. Only the Avatar master of all four elements, could keep peace between the four nations. But that all changed when Avatar Zeref's heart became dark, and he paved the way for the Fire Nation to attack. Thirty years have passed since Avatar Zeref's mysterious death, some people believe the Avatar cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope..._

Gray had successfully made it out of Ba Sing Se without being captured or causing a scene. His mind was racing a mile a minute. What on earth-land just happened back there?

Has Lucy always been able to do this? He peered down at Lucy's tear streaked face, she looked visibly shaken. He would have face palmed had he not been carrying her, obviously she'd never done that before.

Just outside the guild Lucy asked Gray to stop so she could walk into the guild with him. Gray nodded and set her down, understanding her need to appear strong in a time of emotional turmoil.

Gray ushered Lucy inside the guild, and started leading her to an empty table. Their steps faltered as the guild fell silent. She had been there for less than a week but the other members had come to know Lucy as a cheerful girl. Seeing her terrified expression coupled with her tear streaked face was enough to silence them all.

Mira stepped forward, Erza hot on her heals, "Lucy, Gray… what happened?"

Gray looked to Lucy who looked close to crying again and then back to Mira and Erza, "I-I'm not sure…"

"Lucy".

Every head turned to look towards the voice, only to see Master standing on the second floor railing, "Child what happened".

At this Lucy could no longer hold in her sobs as she collapsed to her knees, "I'm… so… sorry Master!"

Master paled significantly, "How many people saw?"

"Master what happened to Lucy? What does it matter if people saw?" Gray asked but had a nagging suspicion in the back of his head of what this all meant.

"Lucy did you not tell Gray?" Master raised an eyebrow at Lucy, who had stopped crying but was still kneeling on the floor.

"Tell me what?" Gray asked in a small pained voice.

Taking a deep, soothing breath Lucy stood looking Gray directly in the eye.

"I am the Avatar".

Lucy gazed around the now deadly quiet guild, trying to gauge the members reactions. Some looked skeptical, most looked shocked or nervous though.

"How long have you known?" Lucy looked at Gray as he said this, she felt despair at the hurt and betrayal written across his face.

"When we got separated as kids, I got lost. As I was wandering I found a cave, and the Avatar before me, Avatar Mavis, appeared to me. She told me who I was that's where I was the past six years. In a cave, with a ghost of one of my past lives."

Gray opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a blast of fire the shook the entire guildhall.

"We were followed!" Gray grabbed Lucy and started dragging her towards the back door.

"GRAY!" Master bellowed, "you must protect Lucy at all costs, bring Erza! Lucy is going to need all the protection she can get"!

Gray paled at the mention of Erza but nodded all the same. Lucy wretched her hand out of Gray's grip and planted her feet firmly.

"I'm not leaving!" She said determinedly.

"Lucy we can't stay, those are Fire Nation soldiers out there." Erza tried to reason with her.

"No! I'm not running away again! If I let them take me they'll leave you all alone!" Lucy shot back.

Gray grabbed her arm rather roughly, "You're no help to anyone in a Fire Nation prison! The world needs you Lucy, hell I need you! I just got you back and I'm not letting those assholes separate us again!"

At this Lucy nodded grudgingly and followed Gray and Erza out the back, only to be stopped abruptly.

"I thought you might try to sneak out the back, nice to see you again Blondie" a smirking blonde man stood blocking their escape.

"Laxus?" Lucy gasped.

Gray growled, "You know this Fire Nation prick?"

Lucy numbly nodded her head, Gray and Erza both took fighting stances. Before a battle could ensue a an angry voice cut through the air.

"I believe my brother and I may be better suited for this fight, why don't you let us handle this?"

Lucy turned to see Mira and Elfman standing just behind her, what shocked her most was the expression of pure evil on Mira's normally sweet face.

Erza grabbed both Gray and Lucy by the arm and ran towards the forest, with nothing but a curt nod to Mira.

As soon as they had disappeared into the woods Laxus turned to his soldiers, "you take care of them I'm going after the Avatar". Before he could leave however a wall of fire erupted right in front of him blocking his exit and singing his hair.

"Your fight is with us, but before we do you're going to tell us something" Mira growled as she stalked up to a bored looking Laxus.

"I don't have time to waste on members of the lower class, especially two of which who are banished for having insulted my father" Laxus turned his nose up at them.

Elfman scoffed, "says the banished prince".

Laxus shot flames at Elfman, only to have them deflected by Mira. "I see three years banishment has done nothing to diminish your anger"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "And seven years banishment has done nothing to slow your family's tongues".

At this comment Mira tensed, she lept forward and grabbed a fist full of Laxus' shirt. "Going back to what I said earlier, I need you to tell us something".

Mira placed a dagger against Laxus' throat but he still seemed completely calm. "And what is it you would like to know?"

"Where is my sister? Where is Lisanna?"

* * *

Gray dragged Lucy behind him weaving through the forest, Erza bringing up the rear. Lucy, true to her nature, was stumbling along tripping over roots and other obstructions lost in thought. She hated running, she didn't want to run away from a conflict that was her fault in the first place.

They had arrived at Gray's small apartment and began packing any food stuff and supplies they might need.

"This is all well and good but they will catch up with us in a heartbeat if were traveling on foot" Erza yelled as they made their way back outside.

"Well I don't own any kind of animal that could help transport us, we don't have to many options right now" Gray scowled.

"I took a boat here, theres a port town called Hargeon about fifty miles from here. But theres a village about fifteen miles away that a caravan stops at. We can hitch a ride from there", Lucy pointed to a dirt road that lead to the west.

"Excellent, lets get a move on. We need to put as much distance between us and Ba Sing Se as possible", they all shouldered their packs and began their trek.

They had been on the caravan for six hours before it finally came to a stop outside a small village and decided to stop for the night.

Gray tried not to stare at Lucy, but he kept finding his gaze drifting back to her. Physically she didn't look different, but she wasn't the girl he had known as a kid. She held herself differently now, with more determination in her eyes but her posture screamed of her guilt.

They sat around their small room that they had rented for the night each lost in thought until Erza broke the silence.

"So, where do we go from here?" Lucy sighed her shoulders slumping before she looked up at them in exhaustion.

"Well I still need to master water bending, so I think we should head to the Northern Water tribe".

"Great", Gray groaned, "I just love those jerks in the North".

"Then its decided", Erza stood and climbed into her bed roll, "the Northern Water tribe shall be our first destination. Until then get some sleep". Both Gray and Lucy were too exhausted from the days events to argue and crawled into their bedrolls as well and fell asleep.

* * *

It took another day and a half for the caravan to reach Hargeon. There the trio bought tickets for the next boat out, unfortunately there was no direct trip to the North pole.

"I've never even heard of this place, Kyoshi Island", Gray squinted at the map as if the longer he stared at it the more knowledge would sink in.

"I've actually read about Kyoshi before, its an island that was created by Avatar Kyoshi herself!" Lucy set down her book and continued, "I even heard that there is a group of female warriors that dress in her likeness and have adapted her style of fighting".

Erza's eyes were practically sparkling at the idea of meeting vicious female warriors, she pounded her armored hand against her palm.

"We should get to the boat then, we want to get good seats. Hurry the warriors of Kyoshi are waiting!" Gray and Lucy exchanged confused looks as Erza ushered them towards the dock area.

"Do boats even have seats?" Gray raised an eyebrow which Lucy answered with a shrug.

* * *

By the time they reached the island the sun was setting and there was a crowd gathering at the dock. Lucy, Gray and Erza had been the only travelers aboard the ship and had found it peculiar until they were informed by a deck hand that the citizens of Kyoshi weren't exactly welcoming towards visitors.

Erza's earlier excitement had not diminished but seemed to have doubled, "Look a welcoming party!" Lucy scanned the crowd and saw the faces of the villagers looked anything but welcoming.

"Yeah some welcoming party, all they're missing are the celebratory torches and pitch forks" Gray mumbled. Lucy elbowed him in the ribs and glanced over at Erza, but she didn't seem to have heard his comment.

Lucy, Gray and Erza stepped onto the dock and stood before the silent, scary looking crowd with nervous smiles plastered across their faces (except Erza's, hers was genuine). Not a single soul made a sound for a full minute and Lucy was starting to feel increasingly more anxious than before. Finally an old man stepped forward.

"What brings you three to our village", he gruffly demanded. The surrounding villagers seemed to tense. Gray and Erza both nudged Lucy forward, its the Avatar's job to be the peacemaker. Lucy sketched a quick bow, hoping that if she is as respectful as possible the people might not lock them in prison.

"Hello sir, my companions and I are traveling to the northern water tribe and are just stopping here until the next boat comes through later this week".

This seemed to make the man Lucy assumed to be their leader even more skeptical. "What business do three kids from the Earth Kingdom have with the Northern Water tribe".

Lucy's eyes widened and she began to panic, "um... well you see, we're interested in learning... um... about ice?" Erza nodded vigorously behind her in an attempt to help, where Gray just face palmed.

Whether he did not believe their lie or the fact that it was phrased as a question gave them away Lucy wasn't sure, but suddenly they were surrounded by women dressed in green robes and armor wielding gold fans that hid their faces which were painted white and red.

Gray, Lucy and Erza stood back to back, prepared for an attack. Gray leaned over and whispered in Lucy's ear, "hey Avatar, maybe do something Avatar-y so they wont kill us please".

"What exactly would you have me do? My water bending isn't exactly a good show of Avatar-like abilities, and I can't fully control the avatar state yet" Lucy whispered back angrily.

Whispers broke out among the crowd of by standers, Lucy could not hear much but the things she could were not very complimentary. She needed to do something now or this would all go down hill very quickly, it was time to hope for a miracle.

"Please! We mean you and your people no harm! I'm the Avatar and my friends and I are headed to the North Pole so I can master water bending." Lucy put her hands up in a placating gesture.

One of the female warriors with long purple hair stepped forward, "There is no way you could be a reincarnation of Kyoshi. You are too frail and weak looking".

Lucy was insulted and out of options, so she closed her eyes and prayed as hard as she could for Kyoshi to help her. Suddenly she felt a pull in her stomach and a warm feeling filled her entire body.

The villagers all gasped as Lucy's eyes snapped open glowing a solid blue. She slowly stepped forward and as she did she was enveloped in fog, when it disappeared Kyoshi stood before everyone.

"This girl is my reincarnation, though she appears weak she is stronger than even I. Welcome her, and shelter her and her companions from their enemies for they are the same as yours" Kyoshi smiled down at her followers before turning into smoke and then back into Lucy.

When Lucy was before them again she began to fall backwards, Gray rushed up to support her. Lucy smiled up at him and looked around her, surprised to see all the previously hostile villagers bowing to her, Erza and Gray.

"What happened?"

Gray smirked, "Oh nothing, you just turned into Kyoshi and bitched out the villagers".

"What!" Lucy squawked leaping up and bowing to all the villagers, "I'm so sorry if I was rude, I'm so sorry!"

The leader stood up and chuckled, "It's alright miss, we deserved it a little bit. We are just trying to do our best to stay out of this war".

* * *

The Kyoshi warrior who had long purple hair guided them to the building they would be staying in while on the island. It was a large building in the center of town, far nicer than anywhere Lucy had stayed recently.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Avatar, if you required any assistance you may call me and my warriors; my name is Kagura". The warrior bowed and began to leave the room, but Erza blocked her path.

"Kagura I would very much like for you to show me where you and your warriors practice. I have studied most combat styles and I would like to observe yours as well". Kagura studied her for a minute before nodding.

"Very well, come with me". Erza followed her from the room positively glowing in excitement. Outside the whole town was buzzing with energy, making preparations for the party they would be having tonight in Lucy's honor.

Lucy watched them all from the window while Gray sat at the table eating everything in sight.

"Gray I don't know if I can do this"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked around a mouth full of food.

"All these people are excited to see me, they believe I can end this war. I don't think I can do that I'm only one person I haven't even mastered a single element yet! These people are depending on me and I can't help them!" Lucy covered her face as tears began to well up, "this is just so much pressure Gray, I'm not prepared for this".

Gray sat down next to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, cradling her against his chest.

"Hey, its going to be okay. We'll be at the North Pole before you know it, and besides your water bending right now isn't half bad. And if anything should happen you'll have Erza and I right by your side. You don't have to worry about saving these people right now, all they need at the moment is hope. And your presence is enough to do that, I mean look how happy you've made them all!"

Lucy looked out the window and saw that the towns people did indeed look happy.

"Thanks Gray", Lucy sighed then looked up at him, "you can let go of me now". Gray released her quickly, turning towards the windows to try and hide his blush.

"Look they're even cleaning up the statue of Kyoshi in my honor!" Lucy looked at herself and then at Gray. "Maybe we should get cleaned up too, we haven't changed clothes in two days".

* * *

Erza was in awe, she has never seen fighting quite like this and she prided herself on her knowledge of combat styles.

"Erza?"

Erza's looked to her left at the warrior who called her name, "Yes?"

"It's me! Milliana!"

Erza stepped closer to her to get a better look. And sure enough under all the make-up it was definitely Milliana.

"Milliana I'm so glad to see you! I was hoping you found somewhere safe after we all escaped, Gray is here too we're traveling with the Avatar."

Kagura was watching their interaction closely, "excuse me Erza, but how do you know Milliana?"

Erza and Milliana exchanged a look, "it's not something I like to talk about, but Milliana was a prisoner in the Tower of Heaven along with myself and Gray".

"That means you must have known my brother Simon".

At the mention of that name Erza's heart dropped into her stomach and she was barely able to choke out her answer.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry"

* * *

It wasn't until halfway through the festivities that Erza found Lucy and Gray sitting in front of the statue of Kyoshi surrounded by torches and decked out in ceremonial robes and jewels.

"Erza! Where have you been? You're missing a great party!" Lucy waved her over.

Erza leaned down and said in a low voice, "When we get back to the room pack your things, we're leaving tonight". Lucy and Gray set down their plates full of food staring at her open mouthed.

"How are we going to do that, the next boat doesn't come until next week. Besides Lucy is safe here for the time being".

Erza looked across the bonfire her expression seeming more pained when she made eye contact with a Kyoshi warrior who had cat ears.

"Milliana is here as well as Simon's sister Kagura", Erza looked at Gray who seemed even more stunned, "I told them the truth".

"Erza what do you mean you told them the truth?" Gray stood while Lucy looked between them feeling lost.

Erza's eyes welled with tears, "it was my fault Gray".

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would but better late then never right?! Good news, I already have the next chapter going so I'll try not to take to long finishing it! We'll all find out what happened at the Tower of Heaven. A little background info. the Tower of Heaven will parallel the Boiling Rock arc in Avatar! I appreciate all of your Favorites, Follows and Reviews; I love you all! Until next time.**

**-titaniazoe**


End file.
